Pourquoi je te déteste?
by alicja21
Summary: Vous savez tous qu'Harry et Drago se détestent mais pourquoi exactement ?
1. Chapter 1 Point de vue de Drago

**Une petite histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment alors la voici. Cette fiction est racontée du point de vue des deux personnages.**

Harry Potter…ton nom sonne en moi comme une brûlure au plus profond de mon âme. Pourquoi je te déteste ? Pour différentes raisons ! Quand nos regards se croisent je sens en moi toute ta haine qui me transperce, quoiqu'il en soit je n'oublierais jamais notre première rencontre en particulier…ton refus concernant mon amitié. J'étais profondément blessé que tu préfères Weasmoche ! Par la suite mon admission à la maison de Serpentard a changé beaucoup de choses notamment, le fait que nous soyons des rivaux. Je te hais parce que tu es toujours entouré quoiqu'il puisse t'arriver, tu as des amis cette Granger, dire que tu es un ami des Moldus…quelle idée ! Rien qu'à prononcer ce mot cela me répugne ! Et ce Weasley ! Une question me trotte dans la tête pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI LUI ? Ce n'est qu'un Troll ni plus ni moins ! Sans cette Miss bibliothèque il ne serait rien et toi non plus ! NON ce n'est pas de la jalousie, c'est juste un constat.

Potter…j'en ai mal à la tête d'entendre toujours Potter par-ci Potter par là ! A croire que tu te vantes de ta célébrité ! Cela m'écœure ! Tu fais tout pour t'attirer les bonnes grâces de ce vieux fou d'Albus Dumbledore ! Tout le monde t'aime alors que moi…aux yeux de tous je ne suis qu'un vulgaire Mangemort sans cœur qu'on m'éprise sans remord parce que je suis riche cela me rend malade de penser ça mais je suis comme toi…pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de te haïr, parce que tu es un Gryffondor et moi un Serpentard si je devais disparaître personne ne s'inquiéterait alors que toi le monde entier partirait à ta recherche. Sans oublier la fois ou je fus changer en fouine par ce faux de Maugrey Fol Œil ! Tu as rit ! Tu t'es ouvertement moqué de moi et ça Potter je ne te le pardonnerais pas ! Jamais ! Personne n'a le droit de se moquer d'un Malefoy ! Je te déteste parce que tu es quelqu'un qu'on écoute, qu'on plaint, qu'on réconforte quand ça ne va pas. Tandis, que moi je n'ai personne ! Tu m'entends ? PERSONNE ! Je dois toujours cacher mes sentiments, il m'est interdit de montrer mes faiblesses alors que toi quand tu veux pleurer, tu pleures tu te laisses aller, tu évacues ta peine.

Je te déteste parce que grâce à toi je suis encore en vie pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué quand tu en avais l'occasion dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde lors de notre duel ? Toutes mes souffrances terminées mais non il fallait que par ta faute elles perdurent ! Tu ne fais que les choses à moitié ! J'ai des envies de meurtres quand je te vois souriant nous sommes en temps de guerre et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de sourire ! Alors que des gens meurent chaque jour ! Tu n'as plus de parents mais tu as encore la force de sourire à la vie comment fais-tu ? A croire que quelqu'un t'ait lancé un Oubliette…tu arrives même à te sortir des situations dangereuses, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'étais étonné de te voir le lendemain alors que j'étais certain qu'après ta fameuse rentrée en voiture volante tu te serais fait renvoyé avec Weasley ou encore la fameuse nuit du Dragon qu'Hagrid gardait secrètement, il a fallu que je sois puni en même temps que toi ! Alors que je n'avais fait que prévenir le professeur MacGonnagall que tu te promenais dans le couloir avec ce rouquin ! Tu es pire qu'une sangsue Potter ! Toujours à te mêlait de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! J'ai éprouvais une grande satisfaction en te mettant un jour mon poing dans la figure alors que tu m'espionnais en te lançant un Stupéfix dans le train avant que Luna ne te retrouve le nez ensanglanté !

Potter le garçon qui a survécu…il y en a un qui je dois dire tu fascinais cet imbécile de Lockart, j'espère que tu as aimé te faire prendre en photo ! Potter…encore et toujours tu ne cesseras donc jamais de me hanter ? A croire que non…quoiqu'il puisse arriver je te déteste et rien ne changera quoique se soit à cela ! J'espère qu'au duel final tu donneras le meilleur de toi-même parce que moi je ne t'épargnerai pas ! Un Malefoy reste un Malefoy et ce jusqu'à la fin ! Que le meilleur gagne ! A la bataille ça se jouera entre toi et moi Potter j'en fais le serment !

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	2. Chapter 2 Point de vue d'Harry

Drago Malefoy…rien qu'a dire ces mots j'en ai la nausée tu ne sais même pas à quel point ! Quand je te regarde j'ai l'impression d'avoir mes entrailles en feu. Je te déteste et ça depuis le premier jour que je t'ai rencontré ! Toi et ta fâcheuse tendance à te pavaner devant les autres tu me rends malade ! Tu te prends pour quelqu'un que tu n'es pas et que tu ne seras jamais ! Tu me fais presque de la peine pourtant, je n'arrive pas à en avoir…d'ailleurs, qui en aurait pour toi ? Tu as ce que tu mérites, tu es aussi mauvais que ton père Lucius. Tu passes ton temps à critiquer les Moldus mes amis oui ! Je le dis haut et fort MES AMIS ! Pourtant, il y a une question que je ne cesse de me poser es-tu capable de penser par toi-même Malefoy ou tu as toujours ce fameux toutou de Lord Voldemort qui te dit quoi faire ? Je pense que la question restera en suspend jusqu'à la fin bien que j'ai ma petite idée sur la question.

Tu cherches par tous les moyens de m'atteindre mais tu te fais du mal, je suis plus fort que toi tu penses pouvoir me blesser avec tes sarcasmes et bien laisses-moi te dire une chose tu perds ton temps, tu te rabaisses toi-même et ça me fait pitié ! Je te déteste car tu te crois au dessus de tous et ça le faux Maugrey Fol Œil te l'a bien fait comprendre ! Rien qu'en y repensant j'en ai le sourire aux lèvres, au moins tu sais ce que ça fait de se moquer de quelqu'un. Je te déteste parce que tu as le culot de te moquer d'Hermione mon amie qui plus est ! Prétextant qu'elle n'est qu'une vulgaire « Sang de Bourbe » et toi un « Sang Pure » mais laisses-moi te dire une bonne chose elle en sait beaucoup plus que toi ! En ce qui me concerne je lui dois plus d'une fois la vie et je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ce qu'elle fait pour moi ! Je sais que ça te ronge de l'intérieur sinon tu ne passerais pas ton temps à me critiquer.

Tu penses constamment que ça me fait plaisir d'être la « star » du monde Sorcier alors que non, je n'ai rien demandé ! Ce que je voulais c'était d'avoir une enfance heureuse malheureusement, elle m'a été volée par Voldemort ! Et je compte bien le lui faire payer pour tout le mal dont il en est la cause ! Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tué dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde au moment de notre duel ? Je n'en avais pas l'intention je ne suis pas un meurtrier ! Je ne suis pas toi ! Je te hais pour ce que tu es orgueilleux, prétentieux avec ces qualités tu représentes bien Serpentard. Tu es l'ennemi de Gryffondor donc le mien malheureusement, pour toi toutes tes tentatives pour me faire expulser de Poudlard ont lamentablement échoué, tu te fais du mal à toi-même Malefoy, je n'aime pas ta façon de prendre les gens de haut, tu as beau être le favori de Rogue ça ne me fait pas peur ! Tu penses m'intimider avec ta marque de Mangemort ? Ça ne me fait aucun effet, ça montre juste que tu es faible, tu as préféré choisir la facilité plutôt que de combattre ! Tu m'en veux parce que ton père est à Azkaban moi je t'en veux parce que Sirius est mort ! Mes parents ! Les Serpentards en sont les responsables ! Tu penses peut-être que je vais t'épargner parce que Dumbledore n'est pas mort de ta main ? Tu peux toujours courir comme ton cher parrain le fait actuellement ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu arrives encore à te regarder dans un miroir après toutes ces horreurs ! Tu me dégoûtes Malefoy ! Tu n'es qu'un enfant pourri, gâté, un égoïste ! Qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne ! Comment arrives-tu à vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? Tu n'as pas de cœur tu es incapable d'éprouver de la peine, tu n'es rien de plus que la marionnette d'un tueur comme tes compatriotes. Quoiqu'il en soit je te hais et rien ne changera ça, à la bataille finale je compte en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec tes petits « amis » et toi aussi par la même occasion si tu m'empêches d'accomplir ma mission souviens-t-en ! Sinon tu peux compter sur moi pour te le rappeler ! Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor pour rien ! J'ai bien l'intention de détruire tous les Horcruxes et ton maître même si je dois y laisser la vie je le ferai ! Quoiqu'il m'en coûte ! Je ne suis pas un lâche comme toi Malefoy ! On réglera nos comptes quand le moment sera venu sois en sûr ! Si tu en as évidemment le courage !

**Voilà ma petite fiction qu'en pensez-vous ? Ça montre bien la haine qu'éprouve Harry envers Drago et inversement. **


End file.
